1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a steering wheel for an automotive vehicle, and an improvement in the method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steering wheels of automotive vehicles are in general required to absorb reaction force from road surface during vehicle cruising to improve the driveability of the vehicle, and to be durable against impact of a vehicle collision. In order to meet these requirements, the steering wheel has employed a steel rod as the core of the rim section of the steering wheel so as to improve the resistance against impact and to enlarge the moment of inertia thereof, thereby absorbing the reaction force from the road surface and maintaining good driveability of the vehicle. However, the thus fabricated steering wheel has encountered the problems in which the weight thereof unavoidably increases and the cost thereof also increases, contributing to deterioration of the fuel economy of the vehicle.